Conflicted
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Sequel to 'Why'. I advise you read that first before coming back to this. NOT A SLASH. Some swears


**Readers…**

**I am sick. I can't – stop – sneezing!**

**URGHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Um… oh yeah. Some of you may have read one of my other stories, 'Why?' I advise you go read that story first before coming back to this so you understand what's going on  
>Anyway, I spoke to 'Patty' the other day, and now she's saying <strong>_**sorry**_**. That she didn't mean **_**anything**_**. And all my other 'friends' (Who I'm beginning to seriously doubt ) say that I should forgive her and stuff. Their using **_**all **_**of their cards: Old embarrassing moments, secrets shared at sleepovers, fail moments, just basically trying to **_**blackmail/bribe **_**me into forgiving a traitor.**

**I don't know what to do. **

**I don't want to be alone…**

**All my other friends... they've all been friends with Patty longer than me. Of course they defend her. So basically, if I don't 'forgive' Patty, I have no friends.**

**I am… **_**conflicted.**_

**(For the purpose of this story, Robin is the mole and this is told from Wally's POV. It's obvious who 'Patty' is, and who I am. That doesn't mean I believe Robin is the mole, it just works for this story)**

**Disclaimer: -_-'**

…

* * *

><p>I have no idea what to do right now.<p>

It's just… when I was little, I'd never imagine I'd have a really really _good _friend who would backstab me like this, and then just… _come back._

_(He… he came back…)_

Of course, the fact that Rob's currently unconscious in a hospital bed in front of me doesn't really help.

If Artemis were here right now, she'd punch me in the shoulder for being sarcastic in a situation like this. But right now, I'm the only one in the Med. bay right now, with everybody else on the team fast asleep. Well, I bet Batman's hanging out around here somewhere. I swear that guy doesn't sleep at all. Wonder how much coffee he must drink…

Anyway, when Robin first showed up at Mount Justice, it'd been about 24-hours after his whole 'Reveal myself to be the mole' charade. The team and I hadn't been taking his betrayal that… well.

Neither had Roy, for that matter.

Robin… the guy we'd both known since he was eight… our little brother… was working for the other side. It hurt in ways I can't describe to realize that the next time we'd see Rob; we would have to fight him, take him in for custody.

_(No more video games, no more capture-the-flag, no more hanging out…)_

I can only imagine what the cops would think if we brought in Robin dressed up as a Shadow, in the clothes of an assassin. And the press, oh God, the _press. _I can see the headlines now:

'_GOLDEN BOY WONDER REVEALS TO BE NOT-SO GOLDEN'_

'_SUPERHERO COMMUNITY CRUSHED BY REALIZATION'_

'_IS ANYONE OUT THERE SAFE ANYMORE?'_

'_BOY WONDER BECOMES BOY BLUNDER'_

'_WALLY WEST IS AN IDIOT FOR EVER THINKING HE HAD A BEST FRIEND.'_

When Batman had burst in earlier that day with an unconscious and _holy cow, beaten_ Rob in his arms, Batman had sped off to the Med. bay to get some treatment for his adopted son, without even glancing at the team and I, without even thinking about how we would react. Because apparently, he still cared about Robin, even though he was a traitor.

_(The word still left a bitter taste on my tongue. __**Traitor…**__)_

Later, we would we would be fed some sob story by our mentors that Robin had been a double agent for our side. Apparently, Robin had spent _months _infiltrating the League of Shadows, giving Justice League information to them in order to gain trust, without even telling Batman. Rob had been that secretive.

It explained why the Shadows always seemed to know our every mood. It was because Rob told them _everything_ about _anything_. Of course, Rob also got information about the enemy side, figured out their locations and bases and wrote them down, but he never _told _anybody on my –_our_- side.

Stupid bats and their stupid secrets.

_(He could've told me…)_

I could tell the rest of my team believed that. Except Roy and I. And probably even Batman, while we're holding the party.

The team believed the _lie_ because they were so _naïve_, so _new _and _inexperienced _to the world of crime, where sometimes even the good guys had to fight dirty. But still, how could they not see the truth when it was right in front of their eyes?

They also didn't know Robin as well as the three (Roy, Bats, me) of us did- or thought we did, for that matter.

I know I was probably kicking myself from the moment that Rob left in that helicopter, for not noticing how stressed Robin had seemed of late, how just _tired _and _strained _he had been. I guess I just assumed he was having a hard time adjusting to adding a whole new team on his plate that included getting great grades in school and being a bat. But apparently, what Robin had trouble with was also being a _freaking_ _double agent_ for a group of superheroes and a society of super-villains.

_(I thought we trusted each other… or, at least, I did.)_

Sometimes I really hate Robin. Oh wait, I already do.

But now… as I stand on the double sided glass window watching my ex-best friend sleeping, connected to _dozens _of machines because he's on life support while he deals with a completely _broken_ right arm, collapsed lung, and two bullet-shattered knee-caps, I find that I can't hate him. Right now, at least.

Because you have no idea how hard it is to hate someone when they're barely hanging onto life right in front of them.

The Shadows… if Rob had honestly turned and willingly joined them, then he must've seen something he didn't agree with. Like, an assassination or some other sight that would twist his colored tights into a knot. And because he'd spoken up about it, the Shadows had beaten him up and left to die, slowly or painfully.

Or Robin really _was _a double agent and the Shadows had somehow found out so they _hurt _him as punishment because they _can_, which almost makes me want to hurl. Or punch something like Superboy does when he gets mad at Superman's refusal to accept him. Either one, really…

I just… I want to hate Rob _so bad _that it _hurts_, but I can't, because all I feel right now is this numb feeling, which I realize is _pity_.

_(Does he think I'm beneath him? Is that why he left…?)_

I pity Robin.

The freaking 'Boy Wonder', partner to _the _Dark Knight of Gotham- The (goddamn) Batman.

Because it's times like these… when Rob's only wearing his underwear and nothing else, and he's shivering underneath the thin, scratchy hospital sheets on his 'bed', that I realize… Robin's really only a 13-year-old. At his age, guys are just trying to get girls to notice them while dealing with their own body-related issues.

Robin has to deal with enemies from _all _sides now, has to fight them off… run from them… I'm much, much, faster then Robin though. I can escape all this if I really wanted to. But Robin can't, he's only thirteen.

Only human…

_(I wonder if he knows how much __**better **__he is than me…)_

The last thing Robin needs right now is me, his best friend, hating him while he recovers from some pretty serious injuries.

But the moment the last IV needle comes out of Rob's arm… we're going to have a talk. I'll have to call up Roy for that 'talk', too…

Deciding to finally _do _something, I push open the door-quietly of course, I don't want to wake Robin- and walk towards Robin, grabbing another blanket from one of the empty hospital cots as I go. When I reach the ex-Boy Wonder, I carelessly throw the blanket on top of him, pausing only a moment to make sure I didn't mess up any of the _many _machines hooked up to Rob's body.

He's only thirteen…

As I turn to leave, I freeze when I hear a voice. It sounds like a whisper, like something hissed through barely open lips, but in the dead silence of the hospital room, with the only sounds coming from the low hum of the machines, I hear it: "You know… you'll have to speak to me at some point."

It's him. He spoke to me.  
>What he said… it's a statement, a rhetorical question.<p>

I leave the room.

_(… I don't know…)_

Google doesn't have an answer to this question…

My name is Wally West, and I have no honest-to-God idea what to do now.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**My name is OHA, and I'm as clueless as a teenage boy when it comes to girls. Even though I am a girl. So please ignore that really stupid sentence I just typed.**

**Anyway… yeah. That's basically all that's going on right now in my life. It doesn't help that tomorrow I have to go back to school once I get better -_-'**

**Once again, things in italics and parentheses it my thoughts/feelings, I just said 'he' in them because I was technically Wally XP**

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
